


Homesick Again

by akwardcadabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Homesickness, Hugs, M/M, Men Crying, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is homesick and feels silly. He wants to visit Harry, but doesn't want the other Gryffindors to laugh at him. Thus he hides in the First Floor Girls Restroom, where he's alone, but then Harry decided to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick Again

**Author's Note:**

> Some great person, commented on the other "Homesick" fic and inspired me to write a sequel.  
> Anyways enjoy ^^ (hope it lives up to the expectations :D)

Should he knock? Draco stood outside the Gryffindor tower, in front of the painting of the fat lady, who told him, he’d have to ask to be let in –more specifically he’d have to ask a student, who was in Gryffindor to be let inside the house.

He just wanted to see Harry –who happened to by his boyfriend. Seriously, why wouldn’t she believe him that he was dating Harry?  
But he wasn’t sure, if he should knock. Harry was probably busy, anyways. Also, he didn’t particularly like the idea of being that type of boyfriend –meaning the one, who came up to his boyfriends house in the evening, probably interrupting him and his friends studying, just to get some cuddling.

Not that Draco needed cuddling from his boyfriend. He could most likely survive without it, but he was feeling rather homesick and wanted to be with someone, he loved and who he was sure wouldn’t judge him, if he started to cry a little.

He was sure Harry wouldn’t judge him. Harry was always so nice and understanding, whenever Draco was feeling down. Harry would hold him. Harry would comfort him. Harry would be there, being the perfect boyfriend he is.

Sometimes the blond wondered, why he’d even put up with Draco.  
Draco knew, he was annoying, clingy, mean and teasing. Far from what Harry deserved. But whenever the blond would start that topic, Harry would convince him, that he in fact loved Draco, for the way he was.  
That’s why Draco wanted to cuddle with Harry.

He hadn’t gotten a letter back from his mother in weeks. Maybe the owl got lost –but that was unlikely. The owl tower was not damaged and his mother was at home.

Draco knew his mother loved him. She always did and she’d sent him letters every week –but just not this time.

The blond was sure there was a reasonable explanation for it and that his mother would answer his letter. But that didn’t change the feeling of loneliness and homesickness.

That was the point he decided not to knock and leave. He was sure the other Gryffindors would make fun of him. ‘Draco, the mommy’s boy’ or something like that, would be what they’d say.  
He didn’t want to be with the other’s right now. Thus he looked at the fat lady.

“Well, boy? Will you ask someone?” she asked him.  
“No…” he murmured, looking at the floor again. He really wanted to see Harry and cuddle with him, but a clingy boyfriend was something he didn’t want to be associated with, when people heard his name “I’ll leave…”

With that he turned on his heel and quickly made it down the stairs, until he reached the abandoned girls bathroom on the first floor and then quickly locked himself in a cubicle, before sliding down the door onto the floor.

He was crying softly when he heard someone appear in front of him. It was Myrtle.  
“Why are you crying?” she asked.  
“It doesn’t concern you.”  
She giggle “You’re Harry’s boyfriend, am I right?”  
“Yes, why…?” he asked and looked at her.  
“Just asking.” She said innocently, while floating over him “Did you two fight?” he giggled again “I heard you do it quite often.”  
“No, we didn’t. Leave me alone.”  
Giving a dramatic sign, Myrtle muttered “If you wish!” and disappeared into the toilet.

\---

“Can’t we go to sleep, Hermione?” Ron groaned.  
“No, Ronald. We need to finish this essay.” She taunted him a little.  
“Hermione, don’t call me Ronald. Only my mother can call me Ronald.” He laughed.  
“I’m your girlfriend. I can call you whatever I please.” She grinned and then put the book down “You know what?”  
“Huh?” Harry asked and looked up from his book, which he had been pretending to read, in order to not have to interact in their little argument.  
“We should continue tomorrow. We still have the weekend and I suppose it is important that we sleep early. It was a hard day.” She said and got up, holding a hand out for Ron.  
Ron smiled “How about we relax in front of the fireplace for a few minutes, before we go to sleep?”  
Hermione smiled and nodded, sitting in front of it “Great idea.” Before cuddling to Ron, after he’d sat down, as well.

“Don’t you want to sit down, too, Harry?” Hermione asked and looked at the brunet.  
“Actually, ‘Mione, no. I should look for Draco, you know? He looked rather sad at dinner and I want to make sure, he’s alright.”  
“Alright then. I guess, we’ll see you later.” Ron smiled and looked back at the fire.

Harry nodded and exited the common room and looked around “Where could he be?” he muttered and the fat lady interrupted him.  
“Are you looking for the Malfoy boy?” she asked.  
“Yes. Have you seen him?” he asked, smiling at her.  
“He wanted to visit you earlier, claimed to be your boyfriend. When I told him, he needed to knock and ask for permission, he left.”  
“He’s probably sad and wanted to cuddle. Oh and he is my boyfriend. You can feel free to let him inside at any times. I should look for him.”  
“He went downstairs.” She smiled.  
“To the first floor bathroom.” He muttered and took of.

\---

As Harry entered the bathroom, he was greeted by Myrtle.  
She giggle “Hey, Harry. What are you doing here?”  
“I’m searching someone.”  
“Your boyfriend?” she smiled “He’s in the stall over there.” Then she whispered “He is crying.” Before she disappeared.

Harry was alarmed. He knew Draco was a little upset, but didn’t suspect him to cry.  
He approached the cubicle “Draco, darling? I heard you crying.”  
He heard a quiet gasp coming from the blond inside of the stall.  
“Draco, open the door. Let me comfort you.” He added a desperate “Please.”

Draco sighed and opened the door “Why are you here?”  
Harry didn’t answer, just pulled Draco into his arms “I was searching for you. Why are you crying? I noticed, you weren’t alright, at dinner. What is it?”  
“It’s nothing important… Can we just cuddle?” Draco looked up at Harry.  
“Of course, darling.” He took Draco’s hand and they started walking to the Gryffindor house.

As they made a turn, Harry decided to speak up “What happened, Draco? Please tell me. Come on. It’ll make you feel better.”  
“Okay… I just have been feeling a little sad lately and –I know it sounds silly- but I’m homesick. I miss my mother so much and she doesn’t answer my letters. Not since I send one, three weeks ago… And I don’t know… I just want to talk to her.”  
Harry smiled at him and kissed his cheeks “It’s not silly. She’s probably forgotten about it. But in two weeks, we have winter holiday’s, and then you can go home.”  
“You’re right. Only two weeks and I can see her again. Thanks, honey.” He smiled slightly at his boyfriend.  
“And now, come on and we can go to sleep.”  
“Are we sleeping together tonight?” Draco smiled.  
“Of course, darling.” Harry kissed him. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Thanks for being there for me.”  
“I will always be.” Harry hugged him tighter to his chest.

\---

“Hey, Harry?” Draco came to Harry and his friends, as they ate dinner at the Gryffindor table, the next day.  
“Yes, darling?” the brunet smiled.  
“Guess what I found?” He sat down next to him, Ron making space for him.  
“I don’t know. Tell me.” Harry laughed.  
“A letter from my mother! She said she misplaced it. And that she is looking forward to having me home over Christmas and that she hopes that you'll come, too.”  
“Of course, I will.” Harry chuckled “I was just waiting for her allowing me to do so.”  
“Then we’ll spend Christmas over at my place?” Draco smiled.  
“Absolutely.” Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek.  
Draco just smiled and held Harry’s hand. And Harry was happy that his boyfriend was happy and smiling again.


End file.
